the_neighborhood_of_robloxia_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Silly Tikes Adoption
Silly Tikes Adoption is a chain of adoption centers, with the original adoption center being in Robloxia. A relatively new chain, the Robloxia facility opened in May 2014, with construction starting in February of that year, one month after the city hall's demolition. The adoption center replaced the city hall following the hall's demolition. Facts * This facility started the chain of Silly Tikes Adoption centers, with now over 500 of them. * This is the newest building in Robloxia as of July 2018. * Silly Tikes Adoption was originally a city hall. * It was built in 2014, months after the city hall was demolished. Incidents * Moat commonly Known as The Silly Tikes Incident , 6 Insurgents captured Silly Tikes, and the Police and Federal Forces surged the building for 5 hours until it was raided by The FBI Critical Incidents Response Group, around 23 Were Killed in the standoff, and the 2 Surviving Insurgents are still on the run, this became the biggest incident in the town until the Mansion Standoff. * police blocked off the downtown area after a killer clown was attacking everyone in the parking lot. * On April 5th, 2019 a man walked into the Silly Tikes Adoption Center with an AR15 and opened fire. It's now the 19th worst mass shooting in The Neighborhood of Robloxia. * On September 8, 2019, a suspect crashed inside Silly Tikes Adoption after a chase. This caused $21,000 worth of damage, which the door was the width of the vehicle's side-to-side. The suspects are still on the run and are believed to be the two workers for Burrito Mexicanos. However, it is confirmed that only one individual was responsible for that, not the two working for Burrito Mexicanos. * On August 2019, a drunk suspect crashed into the building and 2 people survived, All the children were killed and the drunk suspect took the bodies and put them in a giant blender. *On October 2, 2019, there was a shooting. A drive-by shooting happened. Children were injured, and some possibly died. Sadly, four died, two died due to severe injuries, and 12 were shot in the chest or head. *On October 12, 2019, two criminals crashed inside. They hacked the computers, and Silly Tikes Adoption's revenue dropped a lot. *On October 11, 2019. SWAT purposely shot a child to death by accident. He was given a warning not to kill an innocent, otherwise, he will be fired. He was given 1 warning strike, making him not work in his job for one week. *On October 16, 2019, a criminal went in the building with a Desert Eagle and shot employees and the SWAT finally raided and one of the members accidentally shot 2 children to death. and the criminal was shot in the head by a toddler who stole a pistol. *On October 23, 2019, there was a fire at Silly Tikes Adoption. The cause is very likely that kids were playing with matchsticks before setting the center on fire. All of the arts were destroyed. Others believe an arson was caused by a suspect, sparks, short circuits, or the computers were overheating, causing them to explode. The three criminals are still on the run, and are believed to have caused the fire. *On November 2, 2019, a criminal pulled up at Silly Tikes Adoption two times. The first one, was that he inserted USB killers on the hacked computers. The second, he pulled up on a van, and took all of the computer monitors. Silly Tikes Adoption is hoping to have new computer monitors at the adoption center. The criminal who is responsible for this is Rock. He is still on the run, and has not yet been arrested. * Juan and Jose were armed with crossbows and attacked people at SIlly Tikes Adoption. Five were injured, while they were aided by Rock, Spike and Sam to kill the people inside the center, firing miniguns at everyone. Luckily, a woman used one of the arts placed in the wall to block the bullet, but she was killed when Jose fired an arrow from a crossbow to her. * On December 12th, 2019, a rogue Police Officer entered Silly Tikes Adoption. He shot and killed 3 people, and 5 were critically injured. *On January 8, 2020, there was a traffic jam next to Silly Tikes Adoption. The number of vehicles blocked the way and was so bad that people got angry and began honking at each other, which caused road rage. *On January 10th, 2020, two criminals, part of the gang, the White Masks, robbed Silly Tikes Adoption. The two entered the building, killing those who did not lie down when they told them to. They robbed the store, and exited. A 100 robux reward is offered for info leading to their capture. There names are Shorteye12_2, and Pandapeep23, they may go by Ray or Jake. 2 people were killed, 1 injured. Category:Businesses